The Imposable Relationship
by Shonah89
Summary: Draco is in love but it's Imposable! and to top it all off he finds out a family secrate! Posable M rating in later Chapter
1. Prologue

Prologue

He watched as se walked around the bar collecting glasses, and having her backside slapped but the drunks that didn't deserve to look at her let alone touch her. He sighed, if anyone from his world saw him hear his fate would be more than death, his father a loyal follower of the dark lord, although their lord was defeated, and his father clams to have been under the unforgivable course, He knows better, and knows that several of the dark circle are still fulfilling their dark needs. He looked over at her again, if his father knew that he was in love with a muggle, there would be hell to pay…he first knottiest her during the war, his godfather has had asked him to meet hear, but his godfather had not shown, she had been the one who had seen him looking nervous and alone,

'Hello again' she smiled walking back behind the bar, 'on your own again?'

He shrugged, 'it's the best way to be, can't get hurt' he said shrugging it off

'It must get lonely' she said filling another glass and placing it in front of him,

'Thanks, maybe it dose but there are ways to deal with loneliness' he said rather bitterly, he hadn't meant to but it was a trite he had had since he was a child and no matter how hard he tried he let it slip out,

'Sorry.' She said looking hurt and walking away

'Shit!' he mumbled downing the drink she had given him, he slipped a muggle £10 note under the glass and left,

she turned

'Draco?' but he was gone


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Pig

He approached home with a loud pop, he stood outside his family home in all it's grand glory, he headed up the side and climbed up the trellis onto the balcony of his room, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up,

'Nasty Habit that is' cane a squeaky voice,

'What are you doing hear pig?' he said staring at the pig faced woman in front of him,

'Planning our wedding dear, and when we do wed you will stop smoking those and disappearing every night…' she didn't finish as he had pulled out his wand and pressed it into her throat,

'Now let me make one thing clear Pansy, I will never marry you or be under your control, and you are going to be a good little pig go down stairs and tell my parents that you will not marry me and that you are leaving MY HOUSE!' He yelled

'But…'

'Do it or I'll have to make you do it!' he said and evil glint in his eyes, Pansy Perkinson gulped and ran from Draco's sight as he returned his attention to berating in the Tar and tobacco from it cigarette, he had wanted to do that since he was 14.

A/N – I do not Own, nor do I Claim to. Please R&R I know it's not that good ATM but it'll get better and longer


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Secrete

The owl swooped past and dropped the letter onto his bed, she looked out from under the covers and sighed, his pail skin making the blackened and blood shot eye look worse, his father had not been all to please when Pansy had ran into the family room in tears. He sighed his parents had left the manner for a few months, He secretly hoped they never returned. He walked over to the bed and picked up the letter he saw the Malfoy Family Crest stamped on the seal of the letter, he opened it slowly, inside was a plain white letter with handwriting he did not recognise, she stood puzzled, there where only 3 Malfoy's, him and his mother and Father. He stared at the handwriting then back at the crest, after about five minutes of repeating this action he stopped and realised that maybe what had been written would shine some light on the situation!

To my Dear Brother

Draco stared at the first line,

'WHAT? He sat on the edge of his bed in total shock,

It had been 3 days since Draco had received the letter and he had yet to get past the first line 'My Dear Brother' he had the letter on the side of the bed, he entered the room his eyes fixed on the letter, he sat on the edge of his bed and gently picked it up,

'_My Dear Brother,_

_I wonder how long it will take you to return to the letter after the shock of the first line, but yes, you are a brother…my brother_

_My name is Elisabeth Navinia Malfoy._

_I am 11 years old and it is only now that I am joining Hogwarts that I learn of your existence…and our Father…'_

Draco's head shot around as he heard a faint tapping at his window, but he could see nothing, he looked back down at the letter, but refused to read on.

Again I do not own and do not claim to – wish I did own but nope not mine

R&R


End file.
